A Clever Deception
by BePassionate24
Summary: One-Shot. Kind of AU. Based off the scene in the season 5 promo with Katherine and Silas in the bathroom together with a little bit of my own twist added to it.


**A/N: So, this is just a little kind of AU one-shot based off the S5 promo with the scene of Silas and Katherine in the bathroom together with my spin on it of course. ;) Hope you all enjoy and thanks to the anonymous person on tumblr who requested it. **

* * *

**A Clever Deception**

_Deception- the fact or condition of being deceived._

He had gotten it down. The way he spoke, the words he used to get what he clearly wanted and most of all he had hit a soft spot within the newly turned human, Katherine Pierce.

Silas was a master at it. A man with many powers and tricks up his sleeve that had given him the upper hand in deceiving everyone in the house, including Damon and Elena who thought that he was Stefan- just with his humanity switch turned off again or a blood addicted vampire that was relishing in what he truly was- a vicious creature of the night because the love of his life had left him for his brother.

However, over the summer months and spending an abundant amount of time with Katherine over that time, it was intriguing to him, he found her an easy target, a pawn in his game of deception. And Katherine now being the emotionally and fragile human that he knew she was, it didn't take long to click with the once manipulative and scheming vampire that had eluded her enemies for centuries on end.

"Make yourself right at home." He had told her, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame to the bathroom and watched her rummage through what was once Stefan's room.

"I'm looking for something, preferably a towel and some shaving cream maybe even some shampoo for my hair. I'd ask Elena. But, she's been too busy making sickening lust filled eyes at your brother. Anyways, I need to bath this dirt off." Katherine commented, running her hands through her matted hair and exhaling deeply. She had only been home for the last hour and Damon had already managed to piss her off, not to mention the sight of Elena as well had caused anger to surge through her. Although, the sight of Stefan and the fact that he seemed genuinely concerned about her made Katherine relax a bit.

"You know, Stefan..I'm pretty dirty and my hair's matted from trying to survive this summer all alone on the streets. I'm only here because Damon reluctantly told me that I could stay and well, I kind of like seeing you here as well. Maybe my being here will make it easier on you." She whispered, looking up from the medicine cabinet at the bottle of shaving cream that was right in front of her.

"You have no idea what having you in this house with me means." Silas commented, taking a step closer towards Katherine who had now turned her back towards the cabinet to look over at him. If there was one thing about him it was this- He was a smooth talker, even more smooth than Stefan. Yet, she like everyone else in the house had been assuming that the youngest Salvatore had changed because of his ex-girlfriend and the realization that maybe, he could really be happy without her.

"Well, like I said..Make yourself at home, Katherine." He told her again, watching as she nodded and inhaled deeply, smiling just a bit when she felt her cheeks became a slight hint of red…She was blushing at his words and part of her was becoming suddenly hot just from looking up at him.

* * *

The water was warm against her skin, a sensation that she was only able to feel just by drinking human blood to survive when she was living her life as a vampire. Katherine hadn't been human in centuries and even though back then times were different. There was one thing about her that remained the same- She was still the same manipulative and yet beautifully seductive girl that she had been all those years ago and it was easy for men to fall at her feet.

"You know, you should really learn how to knock." She said, the bath tub filled with bubbles to the brim, her long legs touching and playing with the handle to the faucet when Silas walked in, licking his lips.

"Well, I would do that. But, you're in my bathroom, Katherine and you should really learn how to share things." He told her with a laugh, taking a step further into the bathroom, watching as her long tan skin showed a bit underneath the mountain of bubbles that she had buried herself in.

"Ha, aren't you cute. Stefan, you should know by now that..I don't like sharing things…It's very inconvenient for me. What I mean in that is that I never liked sharing men. Like you, for example."  
Silas paused, looking down at the floor as he shook his head at her words and watched her move around in the tub, taking a batch of white bubbles in her hands and blowing it at him.

"What if I told you that you could have me, all to yourself. You know, Elena and I are on the outs anyways. Plus, I'll be gentle." Silas told her, his tone seeping with passion, desire for the long legged brunette that looked awfully similar to the long lost love that he had been willing to die for just so that they could be reunited in death with her. A woman that he would have done anything to be with, and yet still would do anything for.

"I'm sure it would come at a price for you, Stefan. Besides, I thought you still had a thing for Elena…" Katherine's voice trailed off, watching Silas slip his shoes off, placing them beside the tub, a smirk on his face growing when he looked up at her, bending down to get a better glimpse of the now fragile human girl that she was.

"Elena and I are done, you know that. So, what do you say?" He asked her with a smile. Pulling off being as charming and seductive as Stefan Salvatore seemed beyond simple for Silas and he was enjoying the game more than anything as he leaned down near the tub, extending out his hand towards Katherine's rosy, heated cheeks. The smile on her face never fading, her breath hitching inside of her lungs. He was getting to her and it was simply amazing to watch her melt under his intense gaze and gentle touch.

"Why are you interested in me, now? Stefan, a few months ago you could have cared less about what happened to me." Katherine tried to say, her voice getting stuck inside of her throat as she watched Silas extend out his hand even more, a longing in his eyes when he sat on the edge of the white porcelain tub and spoke.

"Because, human looks better on you than I thought it would, Katherine. It makes you look even sexier than you were before." He explained, pulling her towards him and watching as she angled her head towards him, shifting in the tub and coming closer, their lips nearly touching as she took a deep and heavy breath. Her heart was pounding against her ears, her hands shaking when he took both of his hands and placed them on side of her cheeks. Katherine's eyelids fluttered shut when she pushed herself up and felt Silas's hands stroking her jaw line. She could feel his cool breath on her face when he leaned forward, his fingertips brushing against her lips just before he captured her soft and tender lips against his own.

Katherine pulled him closer to her as her hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt. She was desperate for more contact, for anything that reassured her that he wasn't playing games. Yet, little did she know…Nothing was as it seemed. He was a con and the game he was pulling her into was deception of the cruelest kind.

She could feel his tongue moving in sync with her own, the pressure of his mouth upon hers was getting even more heated, the pressure of the kiss becoming deeper as she moaned into his mouth, her breathing becoming staggered when she finally pulled away, locking her intense gaze upon him as she whispered. "You're not Stefan….I feel it in your kiss."

He paused for a moment, trying to laugh it off as he watched Katherine lean back into the tub, sinking down into the bubbles before Silas could even correct her. He smiled at her, shaking it off as she resurfaced for air and wiped away the water from her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Look, Katherine. I've changed in these last few months as much as you have. Your accusations are nonsense into thinking that I'm not who I say I am." Silas tried to explain, attempting to get up from the edge of the tub as Katherine shook her head, pulling at his wrist and causing him to sit down again.

"No, you're not. He would never kiss me with that much passion, with that much intensity and longing. Your kiss gave you away…So, tell me. If you're not him. Who are you, then…Silas?" Katherine commented with a laugh when she spoke Silas's name, looking away from him and back to the now cooled water in the tub.

"Katerina-." He suddenly said, causing Katherine's head to snap up from her gaze on the fading bubbles.

"Oh my god." She said in a shocked tone, her eyes staring on him like he had just told her that he had done something completely horrible and was making an horrific admission. Because really part of him was. Telling her that he wasn't Stefan could be dangerous and yet, something told him that maybe he could trust her.

"You can't tell anyone, Katherine. No one can know about this." Silas warned her, leaning forward as he watched her. Her brown eyes glistening when she pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, his upper body was hovering over the tub when Katherine inched closer towards him, biting down on her lower lip as she came closer to him. So close in fact that she could easily kiss him again. But, for a moment she kept her distance.

"Don't worry, Silas…Something tells me that you and I are going to have a lot of fun together in this little game we're about to play. Besides, lucky for you. I like playing games." Katherine said, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat away as she looked up into his green eyes with a hazy lust filled passion- eyes that mirrored the youngest Salvatore's. But, harbored the soul of the most evil man that any of them had ever come across.

"It'll be our little secret to the start of something…amazing." She commented in a seductive tone, pulling him down with her and into the tub as she kissed his lips, the water splashing all around them when Silas crashed into the water with her. Katherine pulled away from him and laughed at the look on his face. There was a bit of something in him that intrigued the newly human girl inside of her. Maybe it was the danger of being with him or the fact that he looked exactly like Stefan. Time would only tell. But, for now, she had a new toy in her manipulative scheme in getting what she really wanted- someone to make her feel alive again.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading!:) **


End file.
